


How Embarrassing!

by Thursday26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, asanoya(background), daisuga(background), friends - Freeform, yachi/yamaguchi(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this with my friend in mind! She loves kurotsuki! She's already read it and believes I should share this with the world! Enjoy! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Embarrassing!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my friend in mind! She loves kurotsuki! She's already read it and believes I should share this with the world! Enjoy! <3

Tonight's just a lazy night at home, with a few friends. Tsukishima doesn't really like having company over too often, but he couldn’t say no to Kuroo. So, Yamaguchi, Kenma, Hinata, Daichi, Suga, Asahi and Nishinoya are spread about their living room, all at various levels of intoxication. Daichi, Suga, Asahi and Tsukishima are the pretty much stone cold sober; having only drank maybe two drinks over the whole night. Nishinoya, Hinata and Kuroo are pressuring Kenma and Yamaguchi into drinking more, all three of them loud and having problems sitting up straight. Kenma is more drunk than he lets on, but he stays quiet, unlike Yamaguchi who is loudly trying to protest, but failing.

"I still can't believe you two are still together," Daichi tells Tsukishima suddenly, watching Tsukishima watch Kuroo.

Tsukishima frowns at his former captain, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Daichi holds up his hands, but Suga cuts in before he can respond, "I think he means that he's shocked the amount of time you've been together. After all, most high school romances don't last past graduation."

Now Kuroo's attention is pulled from his conversation, "What are you talking about, 'high school romance,' Suga?"

Tsukishima's face goes bright red and everyone's attention is on it, since the flush is highly uncharacteristic for the broody man. "Didn't your relationship last, or Asahi's?" Tsukishima hisses, trying to change the subject.

"Asahi didn’t ask me out until I graduated!" Nishinoya cut in, smiling brightly and flashing a thumbs up. Asahi blushes, but that's pretty normal for him, so people are still focused on Tsukishima. Kenma gave the ex-libero a disbelieving look, but didn’t say anything.

"Don't change the subject Tsukki," Kuroo smirks, maneuvering around the room so he's sitting next to his boyfriend and putting an arm around his waist, "Tell me what he means by high school romance."

Tsukishima looks at the floor, his face turning a deeper shade of red. "Huh? When did you start dating?" Hinata asks, completely confused and Tsukishima is so embarrassed. If that kid could pick up on his feelings back then, then he's not as aloof as he'd like to believe he is.

Kuroo smiles, tugging Tsukishima further into his side, "Two and a half years!"

Yamaguchi and Kenma are the only ones who aren't gaping at that information. They're the closest to the pair and were the first to know of their budding romance. They already had their moment of shock. "I thought you liked Kuroo after that training camp in your first year!" Nishinoya yells, way too loud for the enclosed space.

"Please, Noya, not so loud," Asahi asks, a sympathetic blush on his cheeks.

Kuroo looks much too pleased with himself as he looks at Tsukishima out of the corner of his eye. Yamaguchi feels bad for his friend, but definitely not enough to intervene. They all gave him hell when he asked out Yachi, so Tsukishima can suffer. "So you had a little crush on me for that long?" Kuroo asks, voice coming off as a leer.

Suga is smiling apologetically, he didn’t mean to out Tsukishima. "Don't get cocky," Tsukishima says, able to snap a glare at his boyfriend.

"But that's so embarrassing Kei!" Kuroo exclaims dramatically, covering half his face with one hand.

Tsukishima's embarrassment is forgotten for a moment to be replaced with confusion. "We live together, Testurou."

"But still!" Kuroo says, squirming in his seat, "So embarrassing Kei-chan!"

Hinata is the first to laugh at the display and almost everyone joins in, Kenma and Daichi excluded. Kenma looks bored while Daichi's face is plastered with a smile. Asahi is giggling quietly. Tsukishima pushes Kuroo away, "I think it's time to start you on water."

"Actually, I think it's time for us to leave, it's getting late," Daichi states, standing up and offering a hand to Suga. Suga gets up without protest.

"Thank you for having us," Suga bows subtly and follows Daichi out of the room. Tsukishima follows them to the door to say their goodbyes and thank them for coming. Even with all the embarrassment, he did have a good time.

"Us too," Asahi agrees, brushing off his pants.

"But I'm having fun!" Nishinoya whines, glaring at his own boyfriend.

Asahi shakes his head, "It's bed time Noya."

Nishinoya's smirk is lecherous and it makes Asahi blush. He gets up, surprisingly stable for someone who drank as much as he did. "If you insist Asahi-san," Nishinoya smirks, striding past the stunned brunet without a backwards glance.

"I'll walk you home Hinata?" Yamaguchi suggests, standing up unsteadily.

Hinata catches his classmate, supporting him. "Sure! Kenma, you need an escort too?" Hinata asks.

Kuroo shakes his head, "Nah. Kenma gets the spare bed here. You be safe." He starts cleaning up the empty bottles on the table, waving absently at the pair as they leave. Kenma hasn't said a word, the poor man already fast asleep in his chair. Kuroo smiles at his friend, unsure of when he actually fell asleep.

Tsukishima comes back from the front door a few minutes later, after exchanging pleasantries, even with Hinata. Really, he was only invited because Kenma likes him, and, by extension, Kuroo. He's a little shocked to see Kuroo cleaning, but doesn’t comment on it, knowing Kuroo will stop just to spite him.

He jumps into the cleaning as well, but pauses when Kenma doesn’t appear to be moving. "Is he asleep?" Tsukishima asks over his shoulder to Kuroo.

"Yeah," Kuroo sighs, lifting his friend out of the seat and heading for their spare bedroom.

"How could he fall asleep like that?"

Kuroo shrugs, "My theory is video games, but who knows?" He places his friend under the covers and tucks him in. Kenma hardly flinches, smacking his lips and breathing heavily. "It's clean enough, right? Is it bed time for us?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Tsukishima is confused at the suggestion. "Sure, Testurou. Make sure to wash your face."

Kuroo pouts after his lover, but remembers he wasn’t around for that particular comment from Nishinoya earlier. He scoffs, perfectly good innuendo wasted. He wonders why he's so smitten with Tsukishima, but, honestly, he'd probably get very bored with someone who didn’t roll their eyes at him half the time.

He does as he's told and by the time he gets into bed, Tsukishima is already under the covers. The blond is looking at him without his glasses on and Kuroo smiles, turning off the light and getting as close as he can to Tsukishima. "Not so close, you smell like beer still," Tsukishima complains, pushing Kuroo's face away.

"Hey now, I just wanted to tell you a secret," Kuroo protests, trying to snuggle closer.

Tsukishima sighs like he's being put out, "Fine. What is it?"

"I have a big crush on you too Kei," Kuroo whispers.

The smile on Tsukishima's face can't be stopped. He snuggles onto Kuroo's chest, below his face so the beer smell isn't too bad. Kuroo kisses the top of his head and hugs him closely. Tsukishima allows a few minutes of silence before whispering back, "How embarrassing, Testurou."

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario is from that episode of The Office, I think... I don't actually watch it, but it's so cute and I love it! Please kudos and comment!


End file.
